Loving Ability
by Tinkfinatic
Summary: After her change Bella finds she has another ability, and things aren't what she thought. Eventually Bella/Alice but starts off with the couples as in the books. Rated M for possible scenes in later chapters.
1. The Decision

A/N: I do not own any of the Characters.

This is going to be Bella/Alice but it will take a bit so just bear with me. Rated M just in case it gets descriptive at the end with Bella/alice.

Starts after Bella and Edward are married only without the honeymoon and Renesme. Not that I don't like her, she just doesn't fit into my story at all.

Bella stands beside Alice patiently waiting for her to finish her vision. As soon as Alice comes to she glances at Bella before saying a quick "sorry" and grabbing Bella bridal style running quickly back to the house.

"Alice? What's wrong? What did you see?"

Bella asks as they get just within the yard. Alice places Bella on the ground quickly, making sure that she doesn't fall and rushes into the house.

"Carlisle, Edward!"

She yells once she is in the living room. She bounces in place as everyone appears in the living room and begins talking quickly. So quickly that Bella cannot understand a single word any of them are saying. She can only see their lips moving quickly.

Bella clears her throat "umm, excuse me, human that can't hear everything here. What's happening?"

Edward rushes to her side and wraps his arms around her pulling her securely into him.

"It's nothing Bella." He says reassuringly.

Alice turns and glares at him disapprovingly "Nothing? It's nothing? Really? Ugh I would hate to be with you Edward because you obviously don't understand the gravity of any situation, do you?"

Edward glares at her and starts to yell at her to be quiet when Bella's voice cuts through the air slightly shrill as she tries to be heard over everything.

"Alice! Tell me what you saw." Alice looks at Bella and her face softens so that she is not scowling at her best friend.

"The Volturi are going to come here to check on you to make sure that you have been turned."

"When?" Bella says still looking at Alice.

"In a week." Alice says hanging her head slightly.

"Ok. So… I need to go." Alice looks up startled as the whole family stares at Bella confused.

"No, I mean… I meant that I need to go back to Charlie's house for the next couple of days. It takes what? Three days for the turn and we have seven so, if I spend a couple of days there I can say my goodbyes and then come back and be turned before the Volturi get here."

Edward growls as he turns towards Alice. "What? It's her decision. You knew before you two got married that she wanted to be changed Edward don't tell me you were lying to her."

Bella looks at Edward shocked and puts a hand on either cheek using all her strength to turn his head until he finally looks at her.

"You are going to change me right? You didn't lie to me again did you?" Edward looks away briefly before looking back at Bella. He looks almost defeated as he looks into her eyes.

"No. I didn't lie… I just wanted you to have more time as a human than this." He sighs as he places his arms around Bella's waist.

"Well I have spent enough time as a human. I am going to go back to Charlie's for a couple of days. I know I normally want you there at all times but… could you possibly not come by for these two days?"

Bella asks worried that Edward would take it the wrong way. Edward just smiles and leans down to capture Bella's lips in a soft kiss.

"That's fine Bella. Would it bother you if Alice came and checked on you a couple of times though? We still don't know where Victoria is and you are still human until the change is complete."

Bella nods and looks at Alice who is smiling at her knowingly. Bella makes her way to her truck and climbs in relaxing instantly at the loud rumble it makes as she turns it on. She drives to her house and walks inside startling Charlie who wasn't expecting her home and was just headed out to go fishing on the reservation.

"Well hey Kiddo, what are you doing here?" Charlie asks shocked to see his now married daughter in his entryway.

Bella laughs softly, "Well I thought since we aren't going on our honeymoon for a couple of days I would spend them here with you? Is that ok?"

Charlie smiles, touched by his daughter's thought, and places his fishing gear down. "Sure that's ok. Hey, now you have time to teach me a few easy things to cook right?" He says pulling her into a quick hug before heading towards the kitchen.

Bella laughs, "Well as long as you can read and can set a kitchen timer I think I have a couple of good suggestions." She pulls out a notebook she had stashed beside the fridge and hands it to him.

"What's this?" Charlie says opening the notebook as he sits down at the kitchen table.

"It's my going away present to you," Bella says laughing harder at his face as he reads the pages. "I thought that maybe it might help if I wrote out all of your favorite meals and how to cook them."

As Bella gets the things that she will need for one of Charlie's favorite meals they talk and laugh. They talk about everything, with only a few awkward moments here and there, but they work through those too. As the day comes to an end Bella feels that she has really made the most of her time with Charlie and can't wait to see what they will do tomorrow.

She makes her way up to her room closing her door softly behind her and leaning against it. This room has meant so much to her, and in a couple of days it won't really be her room anymore. She will be sharing Edwards room at the Cullen's house.

_Hmm, that means he is always going to be with me, day in and day out, with no breaks because I won't need to sleep. _Bella muses to herself as she gets ready for bed. _I wonder if Alice knows of anywhere I can go to just have moments to myself._

Laying in her bed she tries to get comfortable and let sleep take her away into dreamland. She flops onto her stomach placing her hands under her pillow and popping one knee up. After about five minutes she faces the other way and switches legs. She huffs out in annoyance as she flips over onto her back and tries to get even remotely comfortable. Just as she is about to move again she hears a soft giggle from the corner of her room.

"Oh really funny, you don't have to sleep Alice, and I only have two more days to dream." Bella pouts from her bed as she turns to look at her pixie like best friend standing beside her bed with her hands over her mouth trying to cover her laughing.

"Well then silly you need to go to sleep. What's the matter?" Alice asks, her giggles subsiding as she slides onto the bed beside Bella.

"I don't know. It's just… he isn't going to give me enough space to breathe is he?" Bella asks as she moves over and lays her head on Alice's shoulder.

"Bella, he loves you and wants to spend every moment with you." Alice says moving a little lower and closer to Bella on the bed.

"I know that, it's just… sometimes I need me time you know? I mean I love him but, I thought I was going to have to fight just to get time to spend with Charlie." Bella says snuggling into Alice's side more fully and stifling a yawn.

"It's ok Bella, everything will work out. You just have to give him a little time, and ask for a little space. He will understand." Alice says hiding her giggle and running her fingers through Bella's long auburn hair.

Bella hums her appreciation before mumbling sleepily, "Thank you Alice. You always know what to say."

Alice just smiles as she continues her ministrations in Bella's hair waiting for her best friend to quickly fall asleep and dream.


	2. The Change

A/N: I don't own the characters.

_Bella's Inner Thoughts_

Bella lies down on the bed as everything gets hooked up. Edward was going to bite first, into her thigh because he didn't want anyone else near that area of her. Alice next into her jugular and Carlisle last into her left elbow. The order had been quite simple to come up with once told where the bites would need to be placed.

Deciding who was also easy, Edward because he was turning her would have to be first so that it was his venom that started the change. Alice next, because she was the only other one other than Carlisle and Edward who would have the ability to stop themselves. And Carlisle last into the hardest vein to hit because of his practice. None of the marks would stay and the change would go faster with the three spots moving the venom closer to the heart.

Bella takes a few calming breaths looking up into Alice's eyes as Edward sinks his teeth into her thigh hitting her artery and only drinking enough to push the venom into her system. Her eyes start to close from the pain and Alice leans down moving Bella's long auburn hair from her neck.

_AHHHH oh my god this hurts like hell how did I not remember this much pain when James bit me? Ugh I can get through this, just grit your teeth and get through it and you can be with them forever. _

"It will all be over soon and you will be beautiful."

She whispers into Bella's ear just before she sinks her teeth into Bella's neck, doing the same process as Edward. Finally when Alice pulls away Carlisle lifts Bella's arm and bites carefully into her elbow, ejecting his venom without having to take blood. As Carlisle places Bella's arm down beside her they all three stare at her arm, watching the two wounds slowly fade away as if they were never there. Alice glances at Bella's neck and see's that her marks are also already gone.

_How long after the pain stops is it supposed to take? Why can't I remember that little bit of information right now… oh yeah cause I just spent the last how ever many hours screaming my head off. My heart is still beating though so am I dead yet? Must not be if I am still breathing… unless. I could stop breathing and see if it hurts…_

36 hours of silence, the only sound in the entire house is Bella's heart and breath. That is until she stopped breathing a few moments ago. Alice passes into a vision and opens her eyes back up looking at Edward who is smiling. The change in Bella in this short time is astonishing, but the lack of screaming and writhing that she has done has Carlisle completely baffled.

No one in the house says anything, the only movement is when Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett left to hunt just after Bella was bitten, her scent being in the air triggering their hunger. Alice takes a deep unneeded breath as Bella's heart speeds up rapidly before stopping altogether.

Carlisle steps into the room watching as Bella slowly opens her eyes. The bright red a stark contrast to her pale skin. She looks around at everything within view before slowly moving her hand in front of her face, rotating it looking at all of the fine details that her human eyes would never have picked up.

_Wow, I can see every line and shadow and color on everything. This is nifty._

The rest of the family moves into the doorway hearing Bella's heart stop and stare, not having seen her during the change they were not sure what to expect. As Bella lifts her head Rosalie gasps softly at the flowing shimmering length that is now Bella's hair.

Bella's eyes flick to the doorway and she jumps from the bed placing her back against the farthest wall from everyone.

_Who are they? Why can't I remember? Why are some of them glowing?_

"Bella?" Edward says taking a step towards her with his hand outstretched as if reaching for her. Bella crouches into a defensive position and lets out a deep warning growl while baring her teeth.

_No, don't come near me!_

"Edward. Don't do that. She will attack you if you keep moving towards her." Alice says coming out of a vision and looking at Bella questioningly as Bella cocks her head to the side at Alice's voice.

_Wait, I know that voice. Why can't I remember a name… I heard that voice before… before.._

"But… I'm her husband she should know me." Edward says defiantly.

"Just listen to me ok? She will remember in a moment but she doesn't right now and she will feel bad for attacking you when she does. I've seen it you know that." Alice says not taking her eyes off of Bella.

"Jasper can you try and calm her down?" Carlisle asks from his position by the door.

"I've tried but she isn't changing. It's like I can't get to her or something." Jasper says focusing his energy on Bella again before scratching the back of his head in a gesture from his human years.

"Edward, just let me talk to her ok?" Alice says softly.

Edward glances at her angrily, "And why would she respond to you and not to her own husband?" Bella growls again at Edward looking between him and Alice.

_Don't be angry at her, I know her!... I just don't know from where._

"Because you are angry and I am… well I am just me, her best friend, and I am not as aggressive looking as you all are. She will recognize me quickly, I just have to let her pin me to the wall so that she can catch my scent." Alice says calmly, looking back at Jasper to make sure he would not attack Bella once she had Alice pinned.

"Are you sure Alice?" Carlisle says, still confused as to why Jasper's power is not working on Bella as it always has.

"I'm sure. I've seen it, and stubborn ass over there has seen it too." Alice says slightly exasperated looking at Edward for a nod. Finally Edward looks at her and nods ever so slightly.

Alice takes a few steps forward looking into Bella's eyes as she does. Just as she had seen when she is within arm's length Bella grabs her and turns her against the wall her forearm against Alice's throat.

_Wait, no don't attack her. Why am I pinning her against the wall? I didn't want to do that._

Alice takes a deep breath and blows softly into Bella's face. Almost immediately realization lights Bella's face and she quickly drops her arm from Alice's throat wrapping the smaller girl in a tight hug.

_That smell…I know that sweet honeysuckle smell… ALICE, It's Alice I am pinning to the wall. Oh… now I remember the change, I must be a vampire now. But it's my Alice!_

"Ugh, Bella you're crushing me." Alice giggles out as Bella lets go of her suddenly with a worried face.

"Oh my god Ally, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, either time. I didn't mean to pin you against the wall or to crush you either… are you ok?"

Bella says so quickly no human would have caught the words but so loudly that the family had to cover their sensitive ears. Alice giggles again as she pulls Bella into a hug that isn't so bone crushing. They hear someone clear their throat and Bella jumps before slightly turning and crouching defensively again until she realizes who is there.

_The Cullen's of course! But why are Rosalie and Emmett glowing? And Carlisle and Esme are glowing too… what is that? Oh! Edward Shit… _

"Oh, Edward! I'm so sorry. What was all that? I mean I remember waking up and looking at everything and then I was pushing Alice against the wall. Her scent made me remember everything though. What was that?" Bella rambles as she moves to Edward wrapping herself in his open arms and talking into his chest.

"Shh, Bella. Vampires remember? very sensitive hearing. You're yelling dear." Edward says with a smile on his face as he holds Bella tightly to his chest.

"Oops, sorry guys." Bella says looking around Edward to the family. Esme moves towards her and wraps the two of them in a hug.

"It's ok Bella, there is much for you to learn and we have some great teachers here." She says smiling as she moves away to stand beside Carlisle.

"Are you hungry Bella?" Carlisle asks smiling at her as she nods excitedly. Emmett and Jasper laugh as they head towards the door Rosalie following closely behind with a small smirk on her face.

"You don't mind if your first hunt is with the family do you honey?" Esme asks as she looks between Edward and Bella.

"Of course not I would love for it to be a family hunt." Bella says looking up at Edward to make sure he is ok with all of this.

"Family hunt it is." He says smiling down at Bella laughing at her softly as she excitedly grabs his hand and pulls him out of the room.

"Come on short stuff, we can finally have a fair race." Bella calls over her shoulder to Alice who is still in the room.

"Pfft, good luck having anything be fair with Mrs. Cheater over there." Edward says laughing at Alice's face as she runs up beside them.

"Hey, I will be nice this first time and not use my gift on her." Alice says sticking out her tongue before heading off into the woods.

"You ready Bella?" Edward says, laughing as he runs to catch up with Bella who is already a ways ahead of him running to catch up with the family.


	3. Abilities I

A/N: I don't own the characters.

_Bella's Inner Thoughts_

Their first hunt went amazingly well. Bella didn't even head towards the humans that were nearby when they got to the second herd of deer. Carlisle was baffled, not only did her change go by in half of the time that it normally took, he thought the three bites would cut off a day but not that much. She also immediately had control of her hunger.

Not to mention the fact that she did not make any noise during the change what so ever, he remembered all of his children's changes vividly. The screaming and thrashing that they all did as they went through the pain of their body dying. Once the family was back at the house Carlisle disappeared into his study for almost two days before coming out and asking for Bella.

"Bella? Would you mind coming into my study? I would like to ask you about the change." Carlisle asked as he walked into the living room where all of the 'kids' were sprawled out watching Bella beat Emmett at another Xbox game.

"Sure Carlisle, just let me… there. Ok now I'm good." Bella says smiling as she makes her way to the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh and Emmett?" She says turning to meet eyes with the bear of a man who was almost in tears "that's 33 to 4." Emmett huffs putting his arms across his chest as Bella laughs and makes her way up into Carlisle's study. Only ever being in here once when she was human she let her new eyes roam the room and take in every detail that she could.

_Wow, I don't think I have ever seen this many books in one place other than the library. I wonder if Carlisle would let me borrow one or two to read._

"Ok, well first off. How are you feeling?" Carlisle asks sitting in his chair behind his desk and motioning towards the chair opposite him for Bella to sit in. As she was about to speak she realized that she could not hear anything.

"Umm, fine… Carlisle? Is this room sound proofed?" She asks as she strains to hear the sounds of the game system downstairs and Edward whining that Alice was cheating, Again.

_It's like this is Carlisle own hideaway. I still need to ask Alice about a place I can go… it's been almost two days and Edward has only let go of me so that I could play the Xbox and even then he is right beside me._

"Oh, well yes it is. It is rather hard to concentrate when all I can hear is the family. Why do you ask?" Carlisle says with a small smile on his face. Bella looks at him awed for a moment by his soft resemblance to Edward even though they are not actually related his facial shape and jaw line are similar to Edward.

"Oh, nothing it just caught me off guard being in peace and quiet is all. I've heard everything since I woke up from the change." Bella says softly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful silence provided by this room. Carlisle laughs softly before responding.

"Yes, the world is quite noisy when you can hear as much as a vampire. And I'm sure you have been getting use to the change in your eyesight and your speed, your strength. Don't forget to challenge Emmett by the way. Your newborn strength will still beat him for a while. And if you wish to keep that strength and speed I am sure that Jasper would help you learn how to fight, it seems to be the best way to harness those attributes from a new born." Bella listens intently and smiles at the reference to Emmett.

_Hmm then I could be faster than even Edward. That would work great if I find a quiet place to myself, he couldn't even follow me then. And maybe he would not still treat me as a porcelain doll, I mean, I may look like one a little now since the change but I'm not so frail._

"I will ask Jasper. Either way it would be smart for me to learn how to defend myself. Now that I am not just a frail human if Victoria does show up I don't want anyone to worry about me. But I think I will let Emmett try and gain a little man hood back before I arm wrestle him." Carlisle nods in agreement when Victoria is mentioned and grins at the mention of his biggest son pouting about losing.

"Yes well, I am glad you are adjusting well. Now, what exactly do you remember from the change? Some of my children remember all of it, others don't remember anything during the change just before and after it." Bella relaxes back into the chair and closes her eyes in thought.

_Should I tell him about the glowing people? Nah, maybe I will wait and see if it goes away. I don't know what it is and if it is something bad… I don't know… I'll just hold off on telling him until I think I understand it better._

"Well, I remember everything. My human memories are fuzzy but they are still there, everything all my parties, all my injuries. But they get sharper just after Edward bit me. I felt like I was burning. Like the bite spread a fire, that slowly went throughout my body and was burning me alive. I screamed as the other two bites did the same thing only stronger with each one. After the third bite everything burned, my heart ached, my chest hurt. Then the pain stopped. I heard people enter the house and I could hear my heart fighting with the venom to keep pumping. I felt every breath and then just had a thought that I didn't need to breathe so I quit. My heart beat a few more times then everything went dark. I felt light against my eyelids so I opened them and noticed I could see EVERYTHING so I looked at my hand. Then I heard someone gasp. I saw people surrounding me. I backed up against a wall, then a guy started walking towards me. Some talking that I could hear but couldn't understand. Then a girl walked up and I grabbed her. As soon as her smell hit me I knew it was Alice and my mind connected all the dots. You know the rest." Bella says opening her eyes and looking at Carlisle.

"Bella. You said that you screamed. Correct?" Carlisle asks hands clapsed together elbows on his desk looking confused.

"Yes, just after Edward bit me." Bella says sitting up straighter wondering what has Carlisle so confused.

"But, you didn't scream. I was there. You never made a sound the entire time you were changed." Carlisle leans back slightly relaxing into his chair for a moment with his fingertips against his chin in thought.

"Do you notice anything? I mean pertaining to your gift? Is there anything that you can do that you were not able to do while human other than strength and speed?" Carlisle asks switching subjects.

"Not really. Well… They can't hear me downstairs can they?" Bella asks looking towards the door before looking back at Carlisle.

"No. Why?" Carlisle asks intrigued by Bella's question.

"Well… I think I have figured out how to block Alice. And Jasper says he can't feel my emotions anymore. Edward has never been able to hear me so it was only Alice that I couldn't block." Bella explains softly looking at Carlisle who is grinning excitedly at her.

"Really? Well that makes me think that I am right in my assumption. But before I tell you my thoughts I would like to hear yours on blocking Alice's sight." Bella chuckles at Carlisle expression thinking he looks much like a kid in a candy store.

"Well, I think it's sort of like … I don't know a mental barrier or something. If I actively think about not letting Alice see my decision then she doesn't go into a vision about it. That's how I was able to beat her in all of the races we did." Bella says looking at Carlisle and laughing out loud at his expression of wonder.

"And you are aware of that already? You really do baffle everything I have ever heard of. That is exactly what I thought, you are what we call a shield. You have the ability to block your mind from intrusion. With practice you would also be able to block your body from physical attacks, the shield becomes so strong that you can harness it and spread it around you much like force field or aura. Any questions you have for me regarding your ability?" Carlisle says looking at Bella with a proud look on his face, never has one of his children been so aware of their gift immediately.

"Well, I understand that so far. Does the mental shield… can it be like shared? So if I wanted to protect not only my mind but someone else's would it work then?" Bella asks. Carlisle looks at her questioningly before thinking for a moment. Of everything he has read and heard about Shields he doesn't remember that being a part of it, but then again most of the shields did not know of their ability until the Volturi were using them for it.

"I'm not sure, we could try some experiments if you would like to see how far we can stretch your ability. It may be something like your strength and speed, if we harness it early while you are still a newborn the effects may be stronger. Are you ok with that?" Bella nods her head excitedly moving forward in her seat.

"How soon can we start? The Volturi were delayed so we have a few days before they get here." Carlisle looks shocked for a moment.

"Bella, why do you want that particular ability?" Bella turns away for a moment not looking into Carlisle's eyes before gathering her courage.

"I want to be able to block the family from all of them if I need to. I don't want anyone to end up at the wrong end of Jane's stare. .. and… and… I don't want Aro to know that I can do this, I want to be able to block this conversation from your mind so that he doesn't see that it ever happened." Bella says confidently. Carlisle looks shocked but smiles softly at Bella.

"Very well. We will let the others know to come and get us when the Volturi arrive. But we will need one person in here to help with the experiments." Bella nods slowly thinking.

"I will tell Jasper to come in with me. The Volturi know how close I am with Alice and Edward, they will be looking for any signs from them… they won't pay any attention to Jasper I don't think." Bella says timidly. Carlisle nods his head once and motions for the door.

"Go and get him, we must start immediately if you want to possibly gain that much control before the Volturi gets here."

Bella rushes to the door and runs down to the living room. Making up a quick lie about wanting information about newborn abilities she pulls Jasper away with her into Carlisle's study.

A/N: It will be Bella/Alice I promise just give it time. There is a reason it is building up slowly.


	4. Abilities II

A/N: I don't own the characters.

It took nearly 24 hours for Bella to control Jasper's ability to sense her emotions. Once she had mastered that part of her ability it seemed that everything else fell into place. By day 2 in Carlisle's study Jasper and Carlisle were tossing books at her and watching them fall away without ever truly touching her. A few more hours and she could expand and retract her shield to any size, enough to cover Jasper and herself or most of the room.

They tested everything they could and finally Bella understood and could control her shield with little thought. The most difficult aspect seemed to be blocking Carlisle from Jasper's ability. It took more focus and Bella could only hold it for minutes. By midday on day 2 Carlisle decided they needed a break and thought it best if Jasper and Bella were to go and work on maintaining her speed and strength. Bella and Jasper make their way outside inviting the rest of the 'kids' with them.

"Ok, so first open your senses. I want you to be aware of everything around you." Jasper says as he stands in front of Bella. Bella does as she is told and she can hear everything, see details in the ground around her, the trees sway in the breeze that blows across their tops but never reaches the forest floor. Immediately she senses a presence at her back she turns and pushes Edward backwards crouching into a defensive stance.

"Good. Now, watch as he moves but stay aware of your surroundings you may fight more than one person sometimes." Jasper says proudly. Edward rushes forward causing Bella to stumble before falling backwards, as she falls she throws her legs over her head landing on her feet in a crouch looking up at Edward with a gleam in her eye and a smile on her face.

"Pay better attention dear and attacker won't stop when you fall." Edward says extending his hand to help her stand. Bella takes his hand but just as she is to her feet she feels him pull her forward suddenly. Again she uses the momentum to roll back to a standing position but jumps when she feels he is rushing her again, landing on his back with her arms wrapped around his neck lightly.

"Better. You are a quick learner I will give you that, but you are still being surprised. Here, maybe you are being distracted by your husband." Jasper says moving in front of Bella as she slowly lowers herself off of Edward, smiling at him as he chuckles and kisses her temple. Jasper rushes in landing a blow to her stomach before grabbing her and picking her up.

As he is turning to launch her into the trees nearby she rotates and wraps her legs around his arm rolling her body to take him to the ground. When they finally stop moving Bella has her legs locked around Jaspers neck her arms twisting his legs away from her. He taps her leg softly and she releases him.

"Very Good, now…without stopping. Emmett and Edward are going to attack first, if and when you get them Rosalie and Alice will attack. I will call out different changes you need to make as you go along. Remember to keep your senses open you are fighting more than one person. Also, use your speed, you are quite faster than all of us due to the human blood still in your system from your change. Use that." Jasper says as he steps back.

Bella nods at Jasper crouching down and looking back and forth between Edward and Emmett who have begun to circle her. She dodges as Emmett rushes for her turning quickly and blocking an attack from Edward.

A couple of hours later the 'kids' make their way back into the house.

"How did training go?" Carlisle asks as he ascends the stairway towards his study. Jasper walks in standing proudly with a smile on his face as he looks at Carlisle.

"This girl is a natural at everything vampire. I don't know why she was so clumsy as a human." Everyone shares a laugh before Carlisle speaks again.

"Ok, well break time is over then. Bella are you ready to try and figure out what your ability is?" Bella looks at Carlisle excitedly and rushes to him on the stairs.

"Yes I am!" She says before turning and grinning at her family before following Carlisle into his study. As the door closes Carlisle walks to a book shelf and pulls out one of his journals.

"This is from my time with the Volturi, you may want to read it to understand a little more about Aro and his gift. If he doesn't see anything if he shakes my hand he will know something is up. Also, there is an interesting section in there regarding the first shield I met and what they were able to do. If you can do just that when Aro arrives I believe you will be safe." Carlisle says tossing his journal to Bella before sitting behind his desk with an open journal. Bella catches the journal easily and looks to Carlisle.

"Do you want me to leave to read it?" She asks standing by the door.

"Oh, no need. You will see that it takes us a lot less time to read than a human, our brain works faster and so do our eyes. That will only take you a few minutes." Carlisle says without looking up from his current journal.

"Oh… ok… that's rather handy isn't it?" Bella says to herself as she sits down in the chair along the wall. A few minutes later she clears her throat to get Carlisle's attention.

"Ok, I think I understand now. I can let him see that I can block myself from anything mental but I can't let him be aware that I can block others. And… other than the training I just received from Jasper I should not allow my shield to protect me from physical attacks." Carlisle nods in the affirmative motioning for her to continue.

"Also, when I am blocking Aro from seeing your memories I need to block only things of utmost importance and make sure that there are fluid movements that do not show the blocks so that he does not think that someone has an ability to erase memories?" Bella asks looking to Carlisle as she finishes her spill of everything she gathered from his journal.

"Exactly, you are a very bright young girl Bella. No wonder Jasper was so excited." Carlisle says smiling.

"Ok we have just one more thing I would like to try. I want to see how your ability holds up when Edward and Alice are both in the room. We are going to go to the living room where I am sure the kids are and we are going to do the same emotions test that we did earlier today with Jasper ok?" Carlisle asks standing from his desk and moving towards the door. Bella smiles confidently at him as she holds the door.

"Ready when you are."At that they head down the stairs confirming immediately that her ability in fact works better with Edward and Alice in the room. Not only does Bella cover hers and Carlisle's feelings she covers everyone in the room. Carlisle smiles when Jasper looks around the room before nodding at him.

"Ok. Alice, how long before they arrive?" Carlisle says turning to Alice from his spot behind the couch. Alice turns to him and concentrates quickly moving in and out of her vision.

"A couple of hours I would say, they will come through the forest on the North side of the house just before dawn."

"Ok then, everyone needs to go and hunt. I do not want any of us to be thinking of other things when they arrive." With that the family gathers in the entry way before they race out the door, the kids making bets for the biggest deer along the way.


	5. The Volturi

A/N: I do not own any of the characters.

I don't really care much for the Volturi so this is going to be a very short chapter.

Also, thank you to all who have selected story alert, but I would much appreciate reviews instead. From now on I will not post a new chapter until I have at least 2 new reviews.

* * *

><p>The Cullens all stood only a few feet apart in a line on the north side of the house, waiting for the Volturi to break through the trees.<p>

"There here. Aro is excited to see Bella." Edward says stiffly moving a little closer and ahead of Bella protectively. A few moments later four black cloaked figures glide through the tree line, stopping about 25 yards from the Cullen line. The person in the middle steps forward removing his hood with a smile.

"Carlisle how nice to see you again. I see your family has grown a bit since last we spoke." Aro says glancing around to all of the family.

Carlisle nods with a small smile, "And you as well Aro, you are looking well. And Felix and Demetri are as present as ever." Carlisle says nodding to the two massive vampires standing just behind Aro to either side. "And Jane, nice to see you again. How is your brother?" Carlisle says nodding towards the small blonde girl standing slightly to the side of the small group.

"He is doing well Carlisle." Jane says with a stoic expression on her face as she stares at Bella. Aro follows her line of sight and looks at Bella as well.

"Ah, I see you have upheld your end of the bargain. Isabella would you please?" Aro says taking a few steps forward and holding out his hand. Bella glances to Carlisle who nods reassuringly to her. Slowly she makes her way to Aro and holds out her hand for Aro to hold. He clasps both hands around her one and closes his eyes with his head down. A few moments later he lifts his head back up with a smile.

"I see we have retained that particular trait. Did it all pass over?" Aro says turning to look at Jane. Jane smiles slightly and focuses her attention on Bella. Edward growls slightly but Jasper touches his arm lightly calming him immediately. Jane's smile falters as she continues to focus on Bella. Aro leans back and laughs loudly causing Jane to stumble and look towards him with worry.

"Don't worry my dear, I will not punish you. She simply confuses us all doesn't she?" Aro says to Jane before looking back at Bella.

"So my dear, I have a question for you." The Cullen family gasps collectively as Aro walks around to stand beside Bella and place his arm around her shoulders effectively keeping her back to her family.

"I would like for you to join us. Would you join the Volturi?" Bella glances at her family and then looks back to Aro before moving cautiously away from under his arm and standing back in front of her family.

"I appreciate the offer from such a magnificent group, but I would prefer to stay with my husband and his family." Bella says reaching back to grasp Edward's hand with her head bowed to Aro. At the mention of husband Aro's smile drops minutely.

"Very well, the offer is open ended my dear. Should you ever decide to leave the Cullen Clan you are always welcome in Volterra. I'm sure you remember where it is." Aro says nonchalantly.

"Alice and Edward the offer still stands for you as well." He remarks as he turns towards his small group each slowly putting their hood back over their heads and hiding their faces.

"As always Carlisle it was a pleasure seeing you again." Aro says turning back to look at Carlisle.

"You should know though old friend that we will not accept your family getting any larger. You know the laws and you now have even pairs." Carlisle bows swiftly before looking back at Aro.

"I do know our laws and I will not be adding any more members to my family. It was a pleasure to see you as well. Is there anything we can get for you before you leave?" Aro smile and shakes his head before pulling up his hood, as the group disappears into the trees. The Cullens remain standing still for a while.

Finally Alice speaks up, "they are boarding the plane back to Volterra in a few moments."

The family lets out a sigh of relief as they head inside. Edward holding Bella protectively against his side the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Reviews are always welcome!<p> 


	6. Second Ability

A/N: I do not own any of the characters

This part of the story is in Bella's Point of View and covers back a little bit to catch a few details.

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

After the change I noticed a lot of different things. I mean, other than the expected better sight, better hearing, better smell you know all the typical vampires are better than humans stuff. I could also feel Jasper trying to control my feelings that first moment I woke up. It was like there was a wall in my mind and I could feel something trying to fight past it.

When I finally looked around the room after Alice helped me remember everything that had happened I saw what looked like Halo's on Esme and Carlise, and Rosalie and Emmett. I couldn't understand it at first. They weren't angels, there wasn't any light so what was it? When we all got settled down and went on our first hunt I noticed that there was a difference. When the couples weren't touching they wouldn't glow.

There had to be something there but I just don't know what to think about it. After the hunt we all played video games, I beat Emmett like 33 times. I even beat Alice and Jasper a few times too. The entire time though Edward wouldn't get off of me. I mean ok, I knew that he was possessive but really? A girl needs her space. Then like a prayer was answered Carlisle asked me to go to his study to learn about my change.

Once inside I was so relieved to have peace and quiet and to have my own space that I finally relaxed for the first time since my change. I told Carlisle all about my change, well everything I remember. And then we talked about my ability, but I didn't tell him about the glowing couples. I had to ask who all could hear, I didn't want Alice knowing I could trick her ability, it was the only way to get a fair fight out of her.

Once we discussed everything the training began. Now that was invigorating! Never have I learned so much so quickly it was like my mind was that sponge that teachers always talk about and it was literally soaking up every word and every action.

Then Jasper taught me how to fight and I could see the proud look he got when I did everything that he said when he said it and bested all of the kids during that fight. When we got back inside Carlisle wanted to see me again and he told me I could read fast… that was an understatement I have never read almost 1,000 pages in less than 5 minutes. Instantly I started thinking about all of the books I have always wanted to read and being able to now quickly.

We come up with a final test to challeng my shield and head downstairs. It was easier when I was with everyone. Not only was I able to shield Carlisle I could see my shield when I stepped into the room. I didn't know if it was because there were more people or because I was in the room with Alice and Edward like Carlisle thought but I could see it almost. I started drawing lines around each person excluding Jasper and working around him to include Carlisle before closing it off without much thought. It was almost like doodling.

After that we all went on our second family hunt before the Volturi arrived. I was nervous when Aro showed up and when he touched my hand, but knew as soon as he started to ask that I would tell him no. I quickly remembered a part from Carlisle's journal that I had read about the respect that was to be given to the Volturi because they were the law and the appropriate ways to tell them no.

I spoke smoothly and firmly with respect and reasoning as I replied to Aro and he was surprised but he did not push the matter and I was happy about that. Once that was over and Alice told us that they were gone we went inside and immediately I was surrounded by Edward again. It's not that I don't love him and all but… a girl needs her space.

Every time I move he is right there asking if I need anything or just pulling me into a hug. I really need to find some way to have some time to myself, or at least some time away from Edward so that I can breathe. Figuratively of course, since I don't have to breathe anymore. I try to start thinking of ways to get out of the house and immediately my shield envelops Alice as well, not wanting Edward to see my decisions by hearing Alice's thoughts. Just as I am about to suggest something Alice looks at me and smiles before looking at Edward.

"Hey Edward? Do you want to go shopping?" Alice asks him. Edward looks at her with a scowl.

"Of course not that's a girl thing Alice." Alice chuckles and winks at me before turning to Rosalie with a grin.

"Ok, well in that case us GIRLS will be back in a few hours." Alice says grabbing my hand and pulling me up with her. Edward looks at us with shock on his face trying to find a way to fix what he said and come with us as Rosalie, Alice and I head towards the garage.

"Wait, Bella you want to go shopping?" He says apparently not able to find anything better to say.

"I kind of need to Edward, haven't you noticed that none of my clothes fit anymore? I've been wearing Rosalie's clothes since just after our first hunt." I say as I look down at my clothes dramatically.

"Oh… well... Ok, I will see you when you get back then." Edward says sulking on the couch. I'm not sure why but I couldn't care less at this moment, it is even worth it to go shopping if it will get him from hovering over me for a couple of hours. Rosalie and Alice each grab an arm and pull me towards the garage.

"Good lord we have to teach her everything don't we?" Rosalie jokes as she jumps into her BMW. I jump into the backseat, Alice in the front. Almost instantly we are out of the garage and speeding down the driveway. As a human this used to make me car sick, as a vampire I can see all of the scenery clearly all the way to Seattle.

Once we get into the store Alice is moving all over the place grabbing almost everything she can find that is my size. I look to Rosalie for a little help but she is just smiling and shaking her head. "Uh uh no help from me Bella, you seriously need a fashion change and you gave us free range when you got in the car." Rosalie says with a smile.

I fake a groan as I try not to smile at the playfulness that seems to be present when the three of us are together. It only took me a couple hours after the change to realize that Rosalie was actually fun to hang around with. She made a lot of snide comments about the boys that I would never have heard if I was still human.

Shortly after our first hunt when I was only slightly covered in blood with my baggy jeans and t-shirt Rosalie found me and dragged me off to her room. She opened her closet door and pointed, "pick something that you think is comfortable because you can't stay in that hideous outfit any longer" she said with a smirk. "Oh, and then I am fixing your hair, you can't just leave it lying there like its dead anymore."

It only took 3 tries before she finally picked out something for me. It was just skinny jeans and a comfortable blouse but it wasn't what I would have normally worn. Either way it did look rather good on me, and the entire family was shocked when I walked down the stairs. My hair was ever so gently curled at the ends and Rose had talked me into a pair of heels that were only an inch tall. I laughed when Jasper had to nudge Alice to make her stop staring.

Right now was no different. As I changed from one outfit to the next Rosalie and Alice deciding whether I kept it or not by throwing it into a pile to either side of them. I had learned after the first couple of outfits to not look at the labels anymore. Finally I was done trying on outfits. I make my way out of the dressing room and feel Rosalie tugging me towards shoes. "Don't even think you are anywhere near done missy. You still need shoes and accessories and this is just the first store." Rose says laughing at my face but tugging me along easily.

After 5 hours of shopping Alice and Rose decided I finally had enough clothes to last me a while and we made our way back to the house. When we return I notice IT again. As soon as Rosalie touches Emmett to give him a kiss hello they light up. I look at Alice and Jasper as they share a hug but they don't change at all. I try and ignore it as I move towards Edwards open arms.

"Have fun dear?" Edward asks.

"Oh tons, I can't wait to go again" I say laughing at his pained facial expression.

"Oh god they corrupted her!" Emmett says laughing, wincing instantly as Rosalie's hand connects with the back of his head.

"She is actually a very good shopper when you don't have to stop for food." Rosalie says with a small smile before grabbing her bags and heading upstairs. Alice laughs and does the same. I chuckle to myself as Edward and I grab my many bags and head towards his room.

"I don't know if we will have room for all of these." Edward says when we finally make it into the bedroom standing at the open closet door.

"Well there is always the spare bedroom closet." I say laughing as Edward winces at the thought.

* * *

><p>Reviews are always welcome!<p> 


	7. Confusion

A/N: I do not own any of the twilight characters.

_Bella Inner Thoughts_

Because Forever-a-mystery made me smile with the review I am going to post this chapter today as well.

* * *

><p>Bella and Edward stand close as Alice snaps another picture of the two of them. It had been a little over a month since the Volturi had come by for their visit and everything was going great. Bella had learned to control her hunger so well that she was allowed to see Charlie again.<p>

They came up with a Bella worthy lie about the slight change in her appearance and size. Charlie thought that she had caught some sort of virus when they were off on some remote island for their honeymoon, this virus caused rapid weight loss to every part of the body. Once Carlisle explained it to him Charlie was fine with everything and was just happy that she was ok.

They all sit around the Cullen living room for the fourth of july get together Esme had thrown. Alice flits around taking pictures of all the couples, including Charlie and his 'friend' Helen. Everytime Bella look at them she could see how happy they were together. Their smiles so bright that they almost glowed with happiness.

_I still need to figure out what that is…I don't understand why some couples glow and other's do not._

Alice bounces up to Bella excitedly holding out the camera. "Hey Bella can you take a picture of Jasper and I? I want one of every couple and I can't if I am behind the camera all the time." Alice asks handing her the camera and prancing over to Jasper. Bella nods taking the camera and aiming it at the two of them.

"One, two, three, four, five, six…" Bella counts.

"Um, Bella? How long are you going to count?" Alice asks with a smile looking confusedly at her best friend.

"Oh, until Jasper gives me a real smile." Bella says with a smirk. She clicks a few quick pictures of Alice looking at Jasper quizzically before taking the picture Alice wanted.

Jasper laughs and hugs Alice a little tighter before shaking his head and walking away into the crowd. Bella laughs at Alice's facial expression but starts flipping through the pictures on the camera so far.

_Wow, I can clearly see the light around them in these pictures. But… why don't Edward and I glow? Ugh… this is so confusing. Rose and Em glow and Carlisle and Esme glow, hell even dad and Helen glow. I really need to talk to Carlisle about this…_

Bella hands the camera back to Alice with a small smile and makes her way across the room to where Carlisle is standing. "Hey Carlisle? Can I speak with you in your study for a moment?" Bella asks softly so that Edward won't hear her from his spot on the couch across the way.

"Sure Bella," Carlisle says leading the way up the stairs and into his study before closing the door softly behind him. "What's worrying you Bella?'

"Nothing… I mean well… is it possible for someone to have more than one ability?" Bella asks finally looking at Carlisle. He looks perplexed but smiles with a small nod. "Ok then… well… I think I have another ability."

"Ok, when were you aware of this other ability?" Carlisle asks moving to his desk and pulling out his journal and a pen.

"Umm… well… as soon as I woke up?" Bella says nervously looking around the room and shuffling her feet.

"I see, and you were unsure about it so you didn't want to say anything. That is understandable. So, what is this ability exactly?" Carlisle says smiling softly at Bella as he motions for her to sit in the chair opposite of him.

"I don't know exactly I mean… I don't know what it means, when I see you and Esme together or Rose and Emmett together I can see you all light up." Bella says looking at Carlisle expectantly.

"You see us light up?" Carlisle asks moving to the bookshelf closest to him and pulling out a journal and flipping through it before putting it back and grabbing the next one. "What all do you see? Can you describe it to me?"

Bella nods and starts to explain. "Well if you are not touching you look… well normal. But the moment that you touch it is like a halo of like is around you both and it gets brighter with more contact."

"Hmm, well I don't think that is what is here. You say it only works with Esme and myself, and Rosalie and Emmett?" Carlisle asks sitting back down in his chair and writing some notes down quickly before looking back up at Bella.

Bella leans back and nods silently. Closing her eyes she relishes in the peacefulness of this space a moment before looking back at Carlisle. "I think I know what it is, but I hope that I am wrong." Bella says unsure of if she should tell Carlisle this.

"Go on Bella, no matter what it is I am sure we can deal with it and everything will be fine." Carlisle says reassuringly.

"Well… I think that maybe I see when mates are touching. I mean, a true mated pair when together are so happy that they glow." Bella says slowly.

"Mmhmm and why do you hope that you are wrong Bella?" Carlisle asks nodding slowly as he thinks over her idea.

"Because… Edward and I don't glow when we touch." Bella says so low that Carlisle barely hears it. He quickly looks up and catches her worried eyes.

"Bella, are you sure? I mean, it would make sense that your assumption is correct, but maybe you cannot see you and Edward glow because you are within it." Carlisle says softly.

"No, it's not that. I can see the glow better in pictures. When I was taking Alice and Jasper's picture earlier I looked through the camera. Even my dad and Helen glow in the picture." Bella says hanging her head.

"But you and Edward, and Alice and Jasper do not glow?" Carlisle asks trying to clarify what he has just heard. Bella only nods before standing and moving towards the door.

"We should get back, I don't want Edward to worry because I am gone." Bella says with her hand on the door knob.

"That's a good idea. Look Bella we can talk about this more after your father leaves if you would like. I am sure that we can find a logical explanation for all of this. Ok?" Carlisle asks placing his hand softly on Bella's shoulder.

"Thanks Carlisle. I knew I could ask you about it." Bella says with a smile. Carlisle nods with a smile of his own as she opens the door and they head back to the party.

* * *

><p>Reviews are always welcome!<p> 


	8. Realizations

A/N: I do not own any of the twilight characters.

_Bella inner thoughts_

* * *

><p>It had been a week since her talk with Carlisle and Bella was convinced that her first assumption was correct. She could see when true mates touched because they would glow. She just didn't know how to tell Edward that they weren't true mates. A loud crash interrupted her from her thoughts.<p>

"Boys! What have I said about rough housing inside my house?" Esme calls from the kitchen.

"Sorry Esme," Emmett calls out as he snickers at Edward and heads out of the back door towards the yard. Rose shakes her head and puts her magazine down before looking at Alice and Bella.

"Well I guess it was only a matter of time before they started again huh?" She asks Alice laughing at Bella's confused expression. "They all think they are the best so they have "wrestling" matches in the back yard." Rosalie explains as the three women walk out the door to see Edward dodging attacks from Emmett.

"Oh really? Who usually wins?" Bella says watching intrigued as Emmett lands a few good blows before he is pushed back.

"Esme." Alice says with a laugh, "They are pretty even through most of it Edward is the fastest, Emmett has brute strength and Jasper has trained skill, but they always end up near her garden and she comes out and threatens them all." Rosalie laughs with Alice and continues watching her husband land punches just past Edwards head. "She wins every time."

Bella laughs with them and watches as Edward and Emmett concede to a draw and Jasper and Emmett start grappling. Edward runs over to Bella. "Hey Edward?" Bella asks before he can pull her into a hug.

"Yes my dear Bella?" Edward asks placing his hands on her waist and looking down into her mischievous red golden eyes.

"How much longer before I lose most of my newborn strength?" Bella asks with a grin.

Edward smiles and nods. "A week or so maybe, you want to challenge Emmett now don't you?"

Bella smiles and steps forward into the space that Jasper and Emmett are currently fighting in. With a little thought and impeccable timing she places her shield between them effectively blocking them from continuing. Emmett looks baffled and fights her shield, Jasper smiles softly and turns to Bella with a small bow.

"Yes ma'am what can I do for you?" Jasper says his southern drawl coming out slightly.

Bella turns to Emmett with a grin, "I would like to arm wrestle Emmett. That is if he isn't too tired from losing both fights so far."

Emmett puffs up his chests making him look even bigger than he normally is. "Oh little Miss Newbie thinks she can still take me? Ok your on, but we have to use the boulder over here," he says sheepishly, "Esme has forbidden us to arm wrestle on any more of her furniture."

They all laugh as they make their way to the boulder set off to the edge of the trees. The top is smooth and flat and works better than any table. Bella and Emmett get set up his big hand almost swallowing her smaller one. Jasper does a countdown and as soon as he says go Emmett is straining to move Bella's hand. She does a fake yawn and slowly moves his straining hand to touch the rock.

"Oh come on, you must have cheated. Again!" Emmett whines loudly as everyone else laughs. Bella just nods and places her elbow on the rock arm raised waiting. After a few more times the entire family is watching as Bella slowly wins again.

"I believe Bella took my instructions to heart when I told her to take advantage and learn how to harness her strength. Just think how strong you would be if you had listened as well Emmett." Carlisle says chuckling as he and Esme walk back towards the house.

Emmett just crosses his arms over his chest and pouts, "Well if I knew that I was going to have little miss wonder vamp with us I would of." He mutters before walking into the house Rosalie following behind him with her hand on his back comfortingly.

"Best two out of three?" Edward says looking at Jasper with a smirk motioning to the now open backyard.

"Ok, but no reading Alice's mind to see what I am going to do. In fact… Bella ma'am if you would please?" Jasper says looking at Bella and winking. Bella nods smiling and quickly closes her shield over his mind as well.

"What? Oh come on, you are using my own wife against me that is low." Edward says whining and trying to pout at Bella to get her to let him see Jasper's thoughts.

Bella shakes her head with a grin. "Nope, Jasper is right Edward, fair fight, if he is blocked then Alice can't see his decisions and you can't read either of their thoughts."

Alice giggles and moves to stand by Bella as the boys walk to the middle of the yard. "How did Jasper know that you could do that with your shield?" She asks Bella quietly so that the boys won't hear her.

"Oh, well… I'll explain that later? Maybe you and I could go hunting or something, I really need some best friend quality time right now anyways." Bella says looking at Alice and feeling guilty that she hadn't been able to spend any time with just her since she had been changed. She hadn't been able to tell her about any of her abilities.

"Ok!"Alice says excitedly, missing her best friend more than she thought she would. She figured it would be great living in the same house all the time. But with Edward always being attached to Bella she hadn't had any time with just her best friend, well not since the two nights before she was turned.

They turned back and watched as Edward and Jasper dodge each other's attacks. Bella imagines placing a shield on Jasper and locking it. She looks back to Alice and smiles before watching the men again. Finally Jasper lands a hit and Edward pulls him to the ground with him. Bella gasps softly and continues watching, feeling Alice take her hand quietly and squeeze it gently.

"It's ok Bells, they won't hurt each other." Alice says thinking that Bella is getting nervous about Jasper landing a few blows to Edwards body before they break apart again.

_Wait… my mind must be playing tricks on me. I didn't just see that I can just close my eyes and open them back up and it won't be there. Ugh. There is no way that they just glowed. They can't glow when they touch, that would mean… oh my god. Jasper and Edward are mates?_

* * *

><p>Reviews are always welcome!<p>

2 reviews for a new chapter, and since I have most of the chapters already pre-written...

Sorry for the cliffhanger but it is best this way… leaves some imagination to the reader.


	9. Confessions

A/N: I do not own any of the twilight characters.

I am loving the reviews they are making me smile. And since I love them sooo much... onto the next chapter!

* * *

><p>After the boys wrestling match Bella was even more confused than before. As they were all sitting around the TV Emmett battling Jasper in some war game, Bella remembered that she wanted to go hunting with Alice.<p>

"Hey Edward." Bella says softly before motioning to the dining room. Edward gets up and follows her into the room attempting to pull her into a hug as she stops moving but she moves away a little bit.

"Would you be upset if I went hunting without you?" Bella says timidly, knowing how obnoxiously present he has been in her every moment since the Volturi left.

Edward looks at her curiously, "Did I do something wrong Bella? What's the matter?" He asks worriedly as she looks away from him and to the trees.

She turns back to him with a small smile. "No Edward you didn't do anything wrong. Its just… I miss having time to myself, or time with my best friend. We have been together since the Volturi left and I just… I didn't want to upset you so I wanted to ask if it would bother you… if Alice and I go for a hunt so I can have some best friend time." Bella says trying to sound strong but worried about his reaction.

"Oh my darling Bella, I am sorry, I just, I forgot, I was just so excited to have you by my side that I forgot that everyone needs their space. Sure, it doesn't bother me if you want to go somewhere without me." Edward says leaning down and kissing her forehead with a smirk. "But I will miss you" He says catching her lips in a soft kiss before turning and heading back into the living room.

A few seconds later Alice is in front of Bella with a small smile on her face. "Edward said you wanted to go hunting now?" She says softly. Bella nods with a laugh as Alice grabs her hand and pulls her out of the back door. Leading her away from the house and towards the mountains.

"I thought that maybe you would like something that is a little more challenging than deer." Alice whispers as she motions with her head towards a mountain lion. Bella's smile grows as she watches Alice pounce the lion and sink her teeth into its neck. Opening her sense's Bella can smell another, larger mountain lion just a few yards away, letting her animal take over she pounces the lion and sinks her teeth in.

"I think I just found my new favorite meal." Bella says with a smile as they head around the mountain. Alice just laughs and speeds up a little stopping at a beautiful waterfall. "Oh my god Alice, this is beautiful."

"Yes it is. I thought about bringing you up here and showing it to you when you were human, but it's the water from the icecaps as they melt. I didn't want you to freeze." Alice says laughing at Bella as she stares in awe at the clear cold water falling nearly 100 ft before hitting rocks at the bottom.

"Wow, it really is amazing. Thank you for bringing me here." Bella says perching herself on a rock in the sun watching as the sunlight glitters off of her arm.

"So…" Alice says sitting down beside Bella. "How exactly did Jasper know that your shield could block him?"

Bella looks at Alice for a moment and smiles. "Well… it's a kind of a long story." Alice just nods her head for Bella to continue and lays down on the rock on her stomach, her head resting in her palms.

Bella laughs for a moment and then explains the change, and talking to Carlisle and experimenting to protect the family and Jasper helping out. Then she continues to explain that she has a second ability.

"Woah wait, you have two abilities?"Alice asks sitting up and leaning forward intrigued. Bella nods and chuckles at the movement that reminds her of Carlisle when she told him she had a second ability. "Well… what is it?" Alice almost yells, trying to get Bella to continue.

"As far as Carlisle and I can understand… I have the ability to tell if someone is with their mate." Bella says getting serious as her thought switch to Jasper and Edward. How would she tell Alice that Jasper isn't her true mate?

"Wow, well, how? Is it like a name on their forehead or something?" Alice asks curiously, laughing at Bella's expression. "Obviously not."

"No, it's not like that. I can only tell if someone is with their mate because when they touch the glow. Like Carlisle and Esme, or Rosalie and Emmett." Bella says nervously.

Alice looks at her in awe then confusion then realization and she giggles softly. "Don't worry Bella." Alice says taking Bella's hand in her own. "Jasper and I know that we are not true mates."

"What?" Bella almost screams standing up and pacing around the rocks surface. "Why didn't you ever tell me? How do you know you aren't? Who are your mates then?" She babbles as she continues pacing.

Alice jumps up grabbing Bella's arms effectively making her stop and getting her attention. "I didn't tell you because we didn't tell any of the Cullen's when we joined their family. We always knew that we were not mates but we are good for each other, I am always happy and it helps him so, we have just always been together. And your last question… I don't know who my mate is but we know Jaspers and it will never happen so…"

Bella stares shocked at Alice slowly processing everything her best friend had told her. "Wait you know who Jasper's mate is?" Bella looks at Alice disbelievingly. "That's not possible… you would have told me if you knew that." Bella says shaking Alice's hands off of her and pacing again.

"Why would I tell you the man that you love isn't supposed to be with you?"Alice mumbles to herself before sitting back down.

Bella stops moving not believing that she just heard her best friend confirm what she had seen earlier today with her own eyes. "Alice! Why didn't you tell me that Edward and Jasper are true mates? I almost freaked out when I saw them glow earlier today!" Bella shouts plopping unceremoniously in front of Alice.

Alice looks at her wide eyed. "You know? You know that you two are not mates?" Alice asks feebily.

Bella nods solemnly, " I have known since I was turned but I didn't know that Edward and Jasper were mates until the wrestling match earlier today… what am I going to do?"

"Nothing!" Alice says loudly startling Bella.

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing? I can't just stay with Edward when I know that he true mate is just down the hall. Jasper would make him happier than I ever could Alice. They are true mates!" Bella says waving her hands about in the air.

"I know but… you don't understand… when Edward was human everything was different. Being in love with another man was enough of a reason to disown and/or kill you. Even if we all three tell him he is not going to believe it. He was raised that it was wrong and he still believes it is wrong." Alice says pleadingly.

"We have already thought about telling him before. Jasper decided to tell him and I had a vision of him going insane, attacking Jasper and leaving the family. We can't let that happen Bella. I know that you don't understand but… please… don't tell him."

Bella looks at Alice shocked but concedes, knowing Edward and his reactions very well. "Ok Alice I won't tell him. But if I find my true mate… what then?"

Alice looks at her thoughtfully for a moment. "If or when you find your true mate we will see what happens." Alice says confidently. They share a smile and Bella looks towards the sky.

"I knew you would help me feel better about everything." Bella says thoughtfully.

"I'm glad I could help." Alice says, "well we better get back. Edward is already getting antsy"

They laugh as they race back down the mountain towards the house.

* * *

><p>Reviews are always welcome!<p>

2 reviews for a new chapter, and since I have most of the chapters already pre-written...


	10. Surprises

A/N: I do not own any of the twilight characters

_Bella inner thoughts_

Quick Shoutouts to my reviewers with an overall THANK YOU! to everyone for the reviews. I am glad that ya'll are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it.

Bella Brandon: Thank you! And you don't have to wait too much longer. ;-P

EmmaJames: Yes it will be Bellice just working up to it. THe wait makes it so much sweeter in the end.

DaPhoenix: She is a shield! Yes she can block out particular thoughts. Look back at the chapter named Abilities II.

Silva86: You'll see! :D

1name2goes3here4: Thank you for noticing. I can't stand having to wait forever for updates on stories I read so I am trying to post quickly.

Umbra8191: Thank you for your reviews. You were one of the first people to review and I appreciate it.

and finally to forever-a-mystery: yet again your review makes me smile. Thank you! and your review is a little long, but it was wonderful.

Now without further ado:

* * *

><p>Edward was true to his word, after Bella told him she wanted her space he made sure that she had time to go off on her own or with the family and they still had their time together. Everything was as close to normal as it could get. A couple of months later while Edward was in England with Carlisle helping out a family friend, Bella, Alice, and Jasper were all hanging out at the waterfall.<p>

Jasper was busy doing yoga positions and meditating as Alice was trying to teach Bella to draw.

"No, don't start with the face, you start with your outline… envision what you want to draw and lightly sketch the outline of it, then go in darker with the actual drawing." Alice says taking the drawing pad from Bella and demonstrating. "See, a head is oval so you start there, then you place the eyes and nose along these lines so they are symmetrical, then add the other details."

Bella rolls her eyes and takes the pad back opening a new page. She concentrates biting her lip softly, an old habit that she hadn't stopped doing yet from her human years (as she had started to refer to them). Slowly she draws an oval and then the vertical and horizontal lines like Alice. She adds eyes with a slight tilt and a small pixie like nose. Next she draws thin arching eyebrows and a small pouty mouth.

Alice watches in wonder as she sees her own face appear on the drawing pad. "Wow Bella that's… wait why is one of my eyebrows raised?" Alice asks bumping her shoulder with Bella's as she looks up with a smirk.

"Cause that is the look you are giving me right now." Bella says laughing as realization lights Alice's face before she lightly punches Bella's arm.

"Cheeky little thing aren't you? You just wait, I am going to wait until you least expect it and then draw one of your embarrassing moments from high school. Probably with Mike Newton in it." Alice says sticking out her tongue and laughing at Bella's horrified expression.

"Now now ladies, let's not start something that would embarrass the both of you." Jasper says with a small smile on his face, eyes still closed and still holding his praying mantis position.

Alice and Bella glance at each other with twin evil smirks in place and each pick up a small rock silently. Alice nods and they both toss their rocks towards Jasper's balancing form, gasping as one of his hands swats the rocks away with a small smirk on his face.

"Sorry, but you will have to do better than that to surprise me." Jasper says eyes still closed.

Bella looks to Alice and nods her head quickly towards Alice before smiling. "What exactly are you doing there anyways?" Bella says walking over beside Jasper and sitting down looking intently at his position.

"Its called yoooogaaaaaa….. Damnit, Bella no fair you can't use your shield against me like that, we are supposed to be friends." Jasper says wiping himself off with a laugh and fake pout.

"Oh please, I use it for you all the time so why not against you once in a while. All I did was use it to shield Alice… how's that any different?" Bella says with a laugh watching as Jasper does a fake glare before reaching down and picking up the long forgotten drawing pad.

"Wow Bella this is really good. I swear I have never seen a vampire so eager to learn. Especially not one that learns so fast." Jasper says looking between the drawing and Alice.

"Thank you… I guess… I don't know I just… I feel like there is so much that I have always wanted to do and to learn and now is the time. Now I can finally learn other languages and how to draw. I might even try to learn an instrument." Bella says looking at the waterfall.

"Well, Edward plays piano, Esme sings, Emmett plays the drums, Rosalie plays the cello, and I play the violin. I am sure any one of use could help if you would like." Alice says laughing at Bella's expression. "What? You knew we were musical."

"Well yeah I mean, I knew that Edward played the piano and he said you and Rose played an instrument but he never said what." Bella says astounded at the ability within her family.

"You could also learn on your own, that is what I am doing with the Sax right now." Jasper says with a smile, leaning down and picking up Esme's camera that they brought with them.

Bella, seeing the camera in his hand turns away quickly, not liking pictures since she saw that she and Edward didn't glow. Alice pounces her playfully turning her just enough for Jasper to get the picture.

"HA! Got one anyways," Alice says jumping up and running away from a playfully furious Bella.

"Don't you run from me short stuff. I'm gonna get you for that." Bella says laughing as she tackles Alice to the ground sitting astride Alice's hips to hold her to the ground as she tickles her sides with both hands.

"Oh no no… no not that… no no tickling please… ugh Jasper why'd you have to tell her I am still ticklish ugh." Alice yells fighting frantically to get away from Bella. Putting her hands on Bella's shoulders Alice pulls her towards her slightly off setting Bella's balance and lifts her hips rotating as she does to roll them to the side. As soon as Bella's back hits the ground Alice starts tickling Bella's sides.

"Nope, not ticklish." Bella says, fighting back a laugh and moving quickly out from under Alice and to a tree top nearby.

"Mmhmm you're not ticklish but you're running away." Alice says with a knowing smirk. "Truce?" She says extending her hand. Bella leaps from the tree landing gracefully in front of Alice.

"Truce." Bella says grasping Alice's hand and shaking it once before pulling her into a hug.

They hear a 'click' and a laugh as they turn quickly to see Jasper with a smile. He grins before turning and high tailing it back to the house. Camera still held firmly in his hand.

Alice and Bella just laugh to themselves as they collect the drawing pad and other items they brought with them on their day out. "Race you?" Alice says running off before Bella can respond.

"Oh no you don't" Bella yells laughing catching up with Alice quickly and running past her, sticking her tongue out playfully as she continues towards the house.

When they arrive back at the house Jasper is in the living room with Esme looking at the pictures through the TV. Bella groans and moves to the couch, watching and listening as Esme comments on Jaspers ability to catch "precious moments" with her camera.

When the pictures of Bella and Alice come onto the screen Esme chuckles softly. "Now that is a great picture. I think I will print that one out and put it in the entry way with the other family photos. Bella what do you think?"

Finally looking up Bella catches a glimpse of the screen and gasps quietly to herself. "Umm… yeah sure Esme whatever pictures you want." She says trying to sound calm and collected. Esme nods and smiles turning to Jasper who is already printing out the picture for her. Bella sits perfectly still on the couch not moving or even breathing, just thinking.

_It can't be, that's not possible is it? I mean… I don't feel for Alice THAT way… do I? But I must because there is no way I am seeing that wrong… Alice… and I…. Me and Alice… are… mates?_

* * *

><p>Reviews are always welcome!<p>

2 reviews for a new chapter, and since I have most of the chapters already pre-written...


	11. In confidence

A/N: I do not own any of the twilight characters.

_Bella's inner thoughts_

Side note: it will take a little longer between updates because this is where the chapters are more in depth and more Bellice. Also, I have company for a little over a week straight starting tonight so... I apologize in advance but I won't have another update until all company is gone. Thanks for all of the story/author alerts and favorites. and thank you thank you thank you for all of the reviews they make me happy. I am hoping to get a bit from this chapter too... and I will try to update 2 chapters when I get back. Have fun all and be patient... it makes it all worth it! I promise :P

* * *

><p>Jasper picks up on Bella's confusion and glances at her questioningly but as soon as he does her shield is in place. Walking over to the couch Jasper sits down beside her and throws his arm over her shoulder lightly leaning in and whispering into her ear so that no one else can hear. "You ok darlin?"<p>

Bella nods slightly with a confused expression still plastered on her face. "yeah.. umm.. I'm fine Jasper." She lies unconvincingly before looking back at the TV screen watching the slide show of pictures from the camera. She sees pictures of Carlisle and Esme working in the garden or standing closely in a corner looking intently in each other's eyes when they think the 'kids' are not looking.

_Hmm they are so cute together, I think that's the only time I have ever seen them lovey dovey in any way._

Next are pictures from the fourth of July party, Rosalie perched on Emmett's lap his hand resting on her knee as he leans up to kiss her softly. There is the picture of her father Charlie sitting extremely close to his 'friend' Helen (they had since started dating and Bella couldn't be happier for her dad). Every one of the couples glowed until the picture of Edward and herself. The picture that made her realize they were not meant to be together.

After the party pictures were all the pictures Esme had snuck from the boys wrestling match. She had pictures of every match including Bella's arm wrestling with Emmett on the boulder on the edge of the yard. Then the picture of Jasper and Edward wrestling came onto the screen and Bella took an uneasy breath. She knew it was probably there but it still hurt to see it.

_That's when Alice and I talked about everything… my second ability and what to do about Edward…_

It wasn't that she was afraid of losing Edward, she loved him, he was her first love. But he belonged with Jasper. It upset her more than anything that she knew they were mates but they couldn't be together because of how Edward thought and how he was raised.

Then finally the picture of Jasper, Alice, and Bella's outing today, to the waterfall. There were pictures of Alice drawing and painting, Jasper doing yoga, and Bella starting at the sun sparkling softly. Then there was the picture that was causing Bella the confusion. It didn't change the next time she saw it, not that she hoped it would, it just confused her to no end.

_How can Alice and I be mates? Neither of us are gay… well I'm not, or at least I don't think I am. I mean… I have always been touchy feely with Alice but I always thought that was just because she was a touchy feely person. And she's not gay either… wait… I've never asked her that, I just assumed because she was with Jasper that she was straight but they are only together because they work well together. She said they knew they were not mates. Ugh I'm so confused._

Jasper wraps his arm more securely around Bella and leans in again. "Why don't we step up to Carlisle's study and find a couple of good books." He says softly, motioning with his head up the stairs. Bella just nods before standing and following behind Jasper as they move at a humans pace towards the study.

Once they are in the study and the door is closed Jasper leans against it and looks at Bella again. "Ok darlin' what's botherin ya?" He says, his southern drawl coming out showing his concern.

"It's nothing Jasper I just… I was surprised about something that's all." Bella lies again looking around at all of the books much like she did that first day with Carlisle.

_I'm surprised that your wife and I are supposed to be together… but I don't know why I am surprised I mean… we are great friends, she always knows how to make me feel better. If I am sad I go to her first, if I am happy I still go to her first. I get and give hugs whenever I can from Alice, even when I am complaining to myself that Edward hugs on me too much._

"Don't lie to me Bella I can tell something is wrong… what did you see that surprised you?" Jasper asks knowing the answer but wanting her to come out and say it for herself.

"Nothing" Bella tries again looking at Jasper before quickly looking away.

_How did he know it was something that I saw?_

"I've got all the time in the world to wait for you to answer me Bella. You know you can talk to me about anything. What's on your mind?" Jasper asks moving to sit in one of the chairs nearest the door and motioning to the one across from him for Bella to sit in.

"Ugh… I don't know what's wrong with me… I… I know that you are Alice are not mates." Bella says plopping herself down in the chair and looking at Jasper expectantly.

"I know." Jasper says with a small smile picking up Bella's feet and removing her shoes slowly before starting a deep and slow massage on the ball of her right foot.

"What? What do you mean you know? Oh… I guess you and Alice talked about our conversation huh?" Bella says laughing a little when Jasper got to her arch but leaving her foot in his hands.

_Why would she need to talk to Jasper about that? Unless she was talking to him about me realizing that Edward and I aren't mates, and that I will leave if I find my mate… I wonder if she knows that we are mates…_

"Yes we talked about it. She asked me what I wanted to do. If I wanted to keep being with her or if I wanted to try and talk to Edward." Jasper says moving to Bella's left foot and laughing softly as she closes her eyes and leans back in the chair relaxing more fully.

"And?" Bella says peaking through her eyes at him before closing them again. _God this man knows how to give a good foot massage._

"And… well I decided that maybe… if someone were to talk to Edward… someone that he trusts and understands… if they were to tell him that its different now… maybe then I would tell him. But I am not willing to break up this family if that's not possible." Jasper says thoughtfully putting Bella's socks and shoes back on before crossing her ankles and leaving her feet in his lap.

"How…" Bella starts. She sits up a little more and opens her eyes looking at Jasper fully now. "Thank you for that." Jasper just nods with a smile.

"How can you be so patient? You have known for a long time that Edward was your mate. That you should be together, but you watched him love me… be with me and marry me. How?" Bella says trying to understand.

_I've only known that Alice and I are supposed to be mates for what? Half an hour? And already I am trying to figure out how we can be together…_

"It's hard at times, and easy at times… same as it is for you right now. From the moment you realized that you and Alice are mates you started thinking of ways that you could be together without destroying the family. And you haven't come up with anything yet have you?" Jasper says, smiling knowingly at Bella's raised eyebrows.

_Wait… WHAT? Did he just say that Alice and I are mates?_

"How did you know that?" Bella stutters removing her feet from Jasper's lap and sitting up completely. "I didn't know that until I saw the picture you took and saw that we glowed when touching…"

"I'm an empath my dear. I knew from the moment that you two met that there was a love there that neither of you saw." Jasper says leaning forward and placing his hand on Bella's knee trying to calm her with is touch.

_Love? So… that means that she loves me too. But I can't just leave Edward… that would devastate him completely. Even if Jasper is his mate…_

Bella drops her head in her hands, "what am I supposed to do Jasper? I promised Alice I wouldn't break it off with Edward unless I found my mate… and I have… only… I am not sure how he would take it if I left him for his sister."

Bella looks up quickly a smile on her face. "Unless…"

"Oh lord what are you thinking with that evil grin?" Jasper says smiling in spite of himself at the glint in his sister's eye.

"What if I were to talk to Edward?" Bella asks. She continues quickly interrupting Jasper's reply, "Not tell him that you and he are mates, that's not what I mean. I mean… what if I can talk to him and help him see that it is ok to be gay in this day and age. He and I can talk and I can say anything to him because he listens to me more about life in the 21st century."

_I'm sure there are all sorts of things on the internet, I could find something that would show how it's ok to be gay now. Wasn't someone at school showing off a shirt or something from some website… _

Jasper shakes his head sadly and moves to stand up. "It won't work Bella, Alice has tried many times to get him to see that times are different now. That it's ok to be with someone who is of the same sex if you are in love."

"But Alice isn't me, Alice isn't the woman he claims to love, Alice isn't his wife Jasper. He will listen to me. It may take a while but he will listen." Bella says confident in her knowledge about Edward. Rushing over to Jasper she gives him a huge hug.

_Finally, maybe I can get Edward to realize its ok to admit he loves Jasper… and then I can be with Alice. I mean… I want to be with Alice right? Of course I do… I always want to be around her, I am always finding a reason to touch her, Hell I even cuddle with her more than I do with Edward as it is._

"I don't want to get my hopes up but if you want to talk to him… just don't mention me ok?" Jasper says hugging Bella back tightly and talking into her neck.

"That's fine Jasper, but if this all works out… we can both be with our mates." Bella says leaning back and smiling at Jasper before they make their way out of the study and into the living room with the rest of the family.

_Hopefully… I mean… I hope Alice wants me as much as I finally realize I want her._

* * *

><p>Reviews are always welcome!<p> 


	12. FckH8

A/N: I do not own any of the twilight characters. I also do not own anything from the website that I quoted.

I still have company but I really really like this chapter so I am going to go ahead and post it. Hoping to post again by the middle of next week. Like always pls let me know what you all think, but like always Constructive criticism only.

_Bella inner thoughts_

**Quotes from videos (only the first couple of lines)**

* * *

><p>It took Bella almost two weeks to figure out the best way to approach the subject of sexuality with Edward. Finally after she had a talk with her friend Angela about a website she had heard about she came up with a plan. Edward had just gotten back with Carlisle from his long trip in England and was spending all of his time with her.<p>

_Let's just hope that this doesn't backfire on me. I really want him to realize its ok to be who you are. That you can love anyone, love isn't wrong. I just really want him to figure it out so that I can be with Alice._

_I don't know what I would do if I didn't have Jasper constantly calming me down all the time. I nearly jumped out of my skin the first time Alice gave me a hug after I realized I want her as more than a best friend._

Bella lies on her stomach on their bed and opens her laptop humming quietly to herself. Just as predicted Edward comes into the room and sits down beside her rubbing her back softly. "What's that you are singing sweetheart?" Edward says kissing Bella lightly on the top of the head.

"Hmm?" Bella says half turning towards Edward and smiling. "Lady Gaga, she has this song I really like called 'Born this way'" Bella says turning back to her computer and typing in the website she was looking for.

"I don't think I have heard of it." Edward says curiously.

"Oh well I can play it for you later maybe." Bella says moving through the website to the merchandise page. After clicking a few buttons she turns towards Edward with a sweet smile, "Edward dear can I have your bank card?"

"Of course." Edward chuckles lightly and pulls out his wallet, pulling his bank card out without debate and handing it to her. "What are you buying this time?"

"I wanted to get a couple of these shirts and buttons from this website that Angela was telling me about the other day. It's to help support the website." Bella says nonchalantly as she quickly types in the numbers from the card and the shipping address for the package.

_A couple shirts for you and Jasper, and a couple shirts for Alice and myself. Maybe after all of this is done we can wear them all together for a funny family picture._

"And what website would that be?" Edward says leaning to peak over her shoulder nosily. "f. c. k. h. 8?... what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh you pronounce it fuck hate, but you can't really put that in a website can you?" Bella says chuckling at Edward's difficulty with text speech.

"What exactly is this website for Bella?" Edward says moving Bella slightly to scroll around the page.

_I thought you'd never ask._

"Oh well… here, why don't we watch their videos. It pretty much explains the website perfectly." Bella says laughing at Edward's expression as he looks at the page. She nudges him out of the way quickly navigating to the videos and clicking on the first one.

_This video is perfect._

"**Hi are you one of those fuck wads that has a fucking problem with my gay son getting married? …"**

_Maybe I should show him both of them… it couldn't hurt could it? I really need all the help I can get here._

"**Hey, are you one of those fuck wads who has a fucking problem with kids being gay? …"**

"Bella?" Edward looks at Bella with wide eyes, "why do you want to give money to that website? It's a sin to be with someone of the same sex."

Bella smiles softly watching as Edward fidgets uncomfortably in his spot beside her. "Edward, its ok for someone to be gay."

Edward stands quickly pacing the room as he shoves his hands in his pockets. "No Bella it's not it's immoral and wrong for someone to be… gay."

Bella stands slowly and walks over to Edward calmly reaching out and holding his arm to stop him from wearing a hole into their floor. "Edward, why do you say that?"

"Because! It is a sin. Men shouldn't be with men, men should be with women." Edward says trying to walk away from Bella but not wanting to pull away from her grasp on his arm.

"Edward, I know that you were raised that way, but there are a lot of things that are different in the 21st century, and that is one of them." Bella says softly, she rubs small circles on his arm until he finally pulls his hand out of his pocket and links his fingers with hers.

"It's not right." Edward says so softly as if he is saying it to himself. Bella chooses to ignore him and take another approach.

_Ok… new tactic. Maybe if I can get him to think about it differently he will actually think about it…_

"Edward you love me right?" Bella says looking at him and laughing lightly as his head shoots up wide eyed.

"Of course I love you Bella, why would you ask me something like that." Edward says quickly taking both of her hands in his before walking back to the bed to sit down.

"Ok." Bella says sitting down beside Edward facing towards him making sure to still hold both of his hands. "And you would love me no matter what because we are mates right?" She holds her breath slightly when she says this, knowing that they are not true mates but knowing that Edward still believes they are.

_I don't know how much longer I can do this pretending that I am still head over heels in love with him. I love him sure, he will always have a place in my heart… but I am in love with Alice._

"Yes Bella." Edward says a small smile playing at his lips but his eyes still wary of the conversation taking place.

_God I hope he doesn't flip out at me for this… it's just the best way to make him think about it._

"So… what if I was born a man instead of a woman? Would you still love me because we are mates? Or would you not love me because it is "wrong" to love someone of the same sex?" Bella says carefully.

"What?" Edward says acting as if he didn't hear her correctly.

"Think about it Edward, please for me. Actually think about it. If I was a boy would you still love me because we are mates?" Bella says again squeezing his hands reassuringly.

Edward turns away from her and stares at the floor, seemingly deep in thought. He mumbles to himself a few times before looking up at Bella questioningly. Bella just nods and waits patiently for him to answer her question.

_That's it just think about it this new way… please understand this time Edward… please…_

"I think… I don't know Bella. I love you and it's not just for your looks or the fact that you are a woman, I love YOU… so … maybe, if you were a boy I would still love You… But I don't know." Edward says looking at Bella with a slightly confused expression.

Bella laughs at his expression and removes her hands from his to place them on either side of his face. She leans forward and kisses his forehead before pressing their foreheads together. "See, it's not THAT hard to imagine."

Edward chuckles at his wife and kisses her nose lightly before pulling her into a brief hug. "I still don't know. But I think you have made your point. Mates are mates no matter what sex they are."

Bella leans back and beams at Edward. "That was exactly my point! It's not fair for anyone to tell you who you can or cannot love. Your heart and soul is linked to one person and if you find that person and they are the same sex as you that shouldn't be the thing that stops you from being truly happy with your soul mate." Bella says before leaning back in for another hug.

_I am soo excited that he finally understands… now if I can just get him to see that his true mate is Jasper… but how will I do that? I will have to talk to Alice and Jasper to see what they think is the best decision._

Edward chuckles at Bella again and runs his hands up and down her back. "Bella dear, would you like to go hunting with me? I haven't been since I came home and I really am famished." Edward says moving back to look at Bella as her eyes light up.

"Only if we can go for mountain lion." Bella almost yells as she stands up pulling Edward towards the door. Edward just laughs and follows her down the stairs letting the family know where they are headed and inviting everyone along with them.

Within minutes the family is headed out the back door bets in place racing towards the mountains.

* * *

><p>Reviews are always welcome!<p>

For anyone who is interested the website that the quoted videos are on is www. fckh8. com (ignore the spacing its the only way I could get it to stay on the chapter)

And I just like the lyrics to Born This Way by Gaga.


	13. Planning

Sorry that it took so long to update, still had company for a bit and then got busy with work. But here is the new chap. enjoy.

A/N: I do not own any of the twilight characters.

After her talk with Edward Bella couldn't wait to go to the waterfall with Alice and Jasper so that they could come up with a plan. She tried being patient but being such a new vampire she had not quite mastered the idea of indefinite time. Jasper just chuckled at her when he passed knowing she was anxious to head out. Finally she blocked her feelings from him so he would stop picking on her, but that only egged him on because he knew he was getting to her.

_Finally!_ A week after their family hunt and her talk with Edward the three friends made plans to go up to the waterfall and "hang out" for the day. Edward of course decided to stay home and play the piano or read, just as Bella knew he would.

Once they were at the waterfall and everything was set down and laid out Jasper began his yoga routine, stretching and moving fluidly around on the balls of his bare feet. Alice sat down pulling her paints out and turning to the waterfall poised with pencil in hand ready to capture the beauty of nature once again.

Exasperated Bella stomps her foot. "Don't even think about it you two! You both know why I was so anxious to get up here!" Bella nearly shouts causing both Jasper and Alice to laugh at her as they move to sit on the ground beside where she has plopped down.

"Ok ok, fine we will stop picking on you sheesh." Alice says nudging Bella playfully with her shoulder. "You're no fun Bells." Bella's breath catches a second before Jasper lightly touches her shoulder calming her nerves from being so close to Alice.

"Well… I finally talked to Edward and made him really think about things." Bella starts looking at Jasper and continuing at his nod indicating that he is paying attention. "But… he still thinks that I was just being… hypothetical he doesn't know that Jasper is his mate and we need to come up with a plan to let him know or realize that."

_If he doesn't I will never be able to be with Alice._Bella thinks looking at Alice, watching the air blow her organized chaos of a hair style around a bit making it look slightly tousled. _Mmm I wonder what her hair would look like after sex. _Bella blinks rapidly and looks away. As she does she catches Jasper's knowing smirk and instantly puts her shield over herself. _Ugh, damn empath being able to tell when I am thinking sexy thoughts. I need to focus…_

Jasper chuckles softly at Bella and shakes his head before looking at Alice, "what do you think Alice?"

Alice looks thoughtful for a couple of minutes. "I think that Bella needs to let down her shield and we need to go through the different options. Each one of you needs to make a definite decision to tell Edward so I can see clearly what his initial reaction will be."

_How did she know I put my shield up?_ Bella wonders to herself.

Bella and Jasper both nod and start thinking about ways to talk to Edward. After a few minutes Alice slips into a vision, as she comes out of it she looks at the pair and shakes her head gravely. "Nope, if Jasper just comes out and tells him he will flip out and deny his feelings. We have to be sneaky about it a little bit."

_God, this would be so much easier if we could just … sing it to him or something and make him realize his feelings._

"What if… what if we could find a song or something that would make him think enough to realize it?" Bella says looking to Alice.

"Well silly woman DECIDE to sing said song and I will tell you." Alice says with a giggle moving to lie down on her back with her head against Bella's thigh.

_Hmm Alice touching my body is not conducive to thinking… what were we talking about again? Oh yeah a song… a song… damn what song would work?_

"I don't know of a song that would work" Bella says sheepishly trying to keep her libido in check. "I just think it would work better if we can get Edward to realize that he feels for Jasper someway instead of telling him out right."

"I agree with Bella, if Edward realizes that he feels for me more than he thinks he does then he will be more willing to accept that I feel for him." Jasper says crossing one leg over the other in his meditating position hiding his smirk at Bella's mood by bending his head down slightly.

"Well… what all does the song need to say?" Alice says getting more comfortable and turning her head to look up at Bella.

_Mmm those beautiful eyes are looking up at me. Shit… she said something… what was it that she said? Seriously! It should not be this hard to think when I am around Alice._

"Well I guess it needs to say… well who's singing it? Cause that will change what it will say." Bella says looking at Jasper with the question and a small plead in her eyes. She sighs as she feels a wave of calm come over her.

"If I sing to him it would be the same as telling him I love him darlin' I guess you are just going to have to get over that stage fright of yours and actually sing." Jasper says with a small nod towards Bella sending another wave of calmness when he said she'd have to sing.

"Oh… well damnit… in that case it needs to say that I love him but he loves someone else that would be better for him. I guess." Bella says relaxing fully and leaning back onto her elbows.

Alice giggles and looks at Bella questioningly. "And you know a song that says that?"

"Well… no." Bella says rolling her eyes. "But I'm sure that since we have such a musical family here we could just all get together and write a song that says that and that we all accept it."

_I am sure that Esme would help if she knew that Jasper and Edward are mates, even if I don't tell her that Alice and I are too. She just wants her kids to be happy, and I know that if Edward was to allow himself to be with Jasper he would be happy._

"Well that is definitely an idea. But if we are going to do that we have to have everyone in on it and no one can think about it while around Edward." Alice says quietly in thought. " I can't have a vision about it until everyone is in on it, but I know they will do it."

"Ok so it's settled? We are going to ask the family to help us and we are going to write a song that Bella is going to sing that tells him they aren't meant to be?" Jasper says softly.

"Well… yeah I guess, it's the best we've got right now." Bella says shrugging lightly.

"But how is that going to let Edward know that he has feelings for Jasper?" Alice asks quietly from her spot on Bella's thigh.

"Oh… I forgot about that part." Bella says thinking again. "What if after we get that point across, once Edward figures out he and I are not really mates, we have Emmett wrestle with Jasper and accidentally "hurt" him?"

"What?" Jasper says moving out of his position and standing proudly. "I do not get hurt in matches against Emmett!"

Alice and Bella laugh at him as he flares with pride at his statement. "I know that Jasper, but didn't you say that mates are extremely protective? If Edward thinks that you got hurt he would immediately forget everything else and try and protect you." Bella says calmly.

Jasper looks at her not believing she was asking him to lose to Emmett, he would never live it down, but thinking it might get him his mate in the end was worth it. Quickly looking at Alice not needing to ask she nods quickly.

"It will work if you actually get hurt. If Emmett truly hurts you in a wrestling match Edward will flip on him and throw him off of you. It will make him realize he feels more for you than just brotherly love." Alice says looking excitedly between Bella and Jasper.

Jasper shakes his head slowly before looking up at the girls with a grin. "Ok, but he is not touching my head or upper body, he can hurt an arm or a leg."

Bella squeals in delight jumping up and hugging Jasper tightly before he can change his mind. "Yay! Jasper! You will finally be able to be with Edward like you want to be!" Bella says jumping up and down a little as she squeals.

_Finally! If Edward and Jasper get together I will finally have my chance to let Alice know that she and I should be together. Let's just hope everything goes to plan and Jasper was right. I don't know what I will do if she doesn't love me back…_

Alice just laughs standing to the side rubbing the back of her head from where it hit the rock when Bella flashed from under her to hug Jasper. "It will work Jasper, I know it will." Alice says moving to them and joining in the hug.

Once that is settled and Bella calms down, thanks to Jasper's amazing ability, they all sit back down and enjoy the rest of their time at the waterfall. By the time the sun is setting the three friends have most of the lyrics for the song figured out. Jasper is relaxed from the happiness coming from both girls and his yoga routine, and Alice has a beautiful watercolor painting of the waterfall. Everyone is happy and relaxed as they make their way back to the house knowing that the only thing left to do for true happiness was talk to the rest of the family and write a song.

Reviews are always welcome!

As per my earlier updates… I do not update without reviews, it's mean I know but everyone needs criticism and I would like people's opinions. However, if you are just going to be rude, keep your comments to yourself. Until next time!


End file.
